fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duma (God Genesis)
Summary Duma is the Governor Seraph of Heaven. Her responsibility is to be a secondary leader to Heaven if the archangels are out of commission. She also trains Heaven's forces, including other Seraphs. Combat wise, she is the most gifted, power wise, she is on the level of an archangel. She is only lacking in the magical aspect, but she makes up for this in skill. Making her one of Heaven's greatest forces. Duma is God's most trusted and liked angel. God only told Duma of her whereabouts during her absence from the world supposedly. God was impressed by her power, her skill, and ability to lead. So God gave her the Governor Seraph status that gives her as much say and respect by fellow archangels. Most people see her as one already. She, Remia, and Michael are Heaven's greatest war strategist. Duma was the only person who would make regular appearances with God after her absence. She fed her information regularly and asked her for any advice. When God reveals herself, she admits she knew where God was all along. This hurt Michael's pride quite a bit, but it had no effect on Remia and Gabriel. Michael starts to develop a grudge with the two but discreetly. She was set up by Loki, who keeps her in a prison. He occasionally tortures her for any information on what happened to Gungnir, and on Heaven and what God plans on doing. She never broke. She escaped one day when Gabriel found her. She thanked him, and fled. She decides to lay low and chill out with him untill she is ready to join heaven again. She rather the world thinks she is dead or still captured for awhile. She ends up rejoining Heaven after God is defeated. Although, Michael found it suspicious she comes back conveniently at that time, and instead banishes her from Heaven. She challenges him to a trial by combat. He agreed, and he went Archon after realizing it wouldn't have been as easy as he thought. And he spares her life and she is forever cast out of Heaven. She has not been seen since, only rumors. Remia and Azazel were angry he kicked her out, since she was a powerful asset. Divinity level Duma has a divinity level of 100,000,000. Personal Statistics Likes: Righteous individuals, Hard workers, Good warriors, Priests and Nuns, Respectable Gods, justice, training people Dislikes: lying, Liers, Evil, Rude people, Slackers, Demons, Roaches, Maggots, Parasites, Flies, Mosquitoes Eye Color: White Hair Color: White Hobbies: Training Seraph angels and lower class ones, Governing angels, Answering Prayers, Slaying Demons Appearance See picture Personality Duma is a quite strict individual. She takes all of her tasks seriously, and works harder than any angel. Duma was appointed Governor Seraph for this reason. She is generally kind as well. Unlike Remia and Azazel, she actually answers prayers and pays the person a visit. She is not fond of people being rude, as how she responded when Remia told her screw Gabriel. She is not a hateful individual. Duma is loyal to God, but only out of confusion and fear. She know's her creator is evil, but she fears her wrath, and she doesn't want to be an exile like Lucifer. Despite this, God has never asked her to commit an acts that go against her character except lie. Duma hates lying, so in situations where she must, she simply doesn't respond. She came clean about knowing where God was, and what she was planning even if she knew she could be exiled. She also fears that if she was exiled like Lucifer, she is no longer Heaven's responsibility. So any Gods, Fallen angels, Dragon Gods, Primordials, could do whatever they want to her without fear of retaliation from Heaven's might. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Duma, Governor Seraph Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Governor Seraph Angel, Fallen Seraph, Unofficial Archangel, Ultimate Class Angel, Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Master Spear User, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Mentifery (As long as she isn't in the main universe, she can have access to very high reality warping. Such as creating multiverses and making thoughts become reality), Life Manipulation (As an angel, she can control the life force of lesser beings), Soul Manipulation (As an angel, she can destroy, create, and manipulate souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Duma can interact with the non physical such as realms and beings), Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (She can generate or manipulate all elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3) Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (If Duma is not in the main universe, she can change laws itself and create new ones), Conceptual Manipulation (Duma can manipulate, create, and destroy concepts. May be limited in the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can use her elemental powers to create barriers), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can alter the fate of lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (As an unofficial archangel, and Governor of Seraph, she is stronger archangels and above Top Seraphs like Aniel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Top Seraphs, and Archangels except for Remia and Archon Michael) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard equipment: Duma's Dawnbringer: A powerful Spear of hers. This spear can utilize vast amounts of Light and Fire. She can even combine the two together. Because she is more close combat oriented, She often covers it in Light Fire instead. This spear is powerful enough to kill demons instantly, it can kill angels and Gods and other beings as well but with more effort. Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Limited in the main universe. Dormania blade, Artemis' bow, Death's scythe, and Gungnir Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heavenly Crush: Duma raises her spear in the air with light energy, she slashes downward, creating a massive light attack causing mass destruction. 13 Balls of Destruction: Duma forms 13 balls of light around her. She spins them all around her spear, and they form a circle around her spearhead. She then fires them at the target. If they make contact they create a huge light explosion. If they miss, the balls seperate from the target and fire at the target like projectiles. Feel My Might!: Duma channels energy into her spear. She point it in the air, forming a massive ball of light energy above her head. She points at the target with her spear, the ball flies towards them at insane speed, and when the ball hit's anything, it will cause a massively explosion, that will then become a black hole sucking the target into nothingness. Touch Burn: Whenever her spear makes contact with a target, she say's "Burn" and they are covered in flames. The flames will burn for eternity. Amaterasu: Duma spins her spear in a circle, and she swipes it at a target. Large light flames appear from under the target instantly. The flames can reach as high as the clouds. These flames burn until nothing is left within it. Deflection: Duma spins her spear in a very fast motion, it can deflect almost all projectiles. God-Infernal Scorchia: She forms a sphere of light around the target. She then does a closing hand motion, flames appear around it from all angles. She squeezes her hand tighter, and the barrier explodes in fire and light energy eradicating whatever was in it. Holy Divinity Cloak: Duma forms a barrier of condensed light around her body. For a short period, this will make her impervious to being dealth damage by melee and ranged attacks. Dimension Pierce: Duma pokes her spear at a target from a distance, a rift opens up at the first target it's lined up with. It sucks that target into the rift BFR'ing them. Angel's Fall: She summons millions of weapons from the sky. Spears, Swords, Kitanas, Halberds, and greatswords rain down on wherever she is pointing. Impaling the target millions of times over. If they are still alive, they are completely pinned into the ground. She then makes them all explode in a chain reaction, leaving nothing left of the target. Abyss Break: Her wings start glowing brighter than before, she flies away from the target, and flaps her wings with extreme force. Telekinetic force completely rips everything in her line of sight to shreds. Infinite Smite: Duma charges up her spear in holy energy, she then swings her spear at the target, causing an infinite explosion of light and holy energy. Stops whenever the target is erased. Heaven's Will: Duma's eyes glow up, and she is covered in light energy removing any harmful effects from her body. Straight Annihiliation: Duma attempts to slash the opponents head off with her spear head, whenever it is dodged, She then points the back end of it on their body. A powerful light blast is shot out the back end. Ripping a hole through their entire body. Trifecta: Duma points her spear at a target, a light triangle forms around it. She shoots the triangle at the target causing a massive explosion. Seasonal Dragons: Duma snaps her fingers, Chinese dragons of light, darkness, fire, water, earth, ice, and air, are summoned. These dragons will relentless hunt down any targets she orders. They will shoot out breath attacks from whatever element they are. These dragons will combo in unison. Kiss: Duma blows a kiss, the opponent is blown back considerably. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Prideful Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2